stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Avalanche 2
'''Avalanche 2 '''is an animated stick-figure collaboration which was hosted by Dresnet and Graphite back in October 25, 2014. The collaboration was done to, as Hyun said, to 'celebrate the winter', by having their respective characters run down a very dangerous Avalanche. Story On an unknown snowy mountain, a few stickmen are trying to outrun an Avalanche that had conveniently been activated on where they are. Thinking of it as a 'daredevil' experience, these stickmen decide to, not only try and run for their lives, make the Avalanche worth an exciting experience for them in the form of a race, whether it'd end bad or good for each of them. The first one to be seen is a stick figure named RD, who takes the lead. As he runs down, he takes down a boulder nearby, but however, he smacks onto a snow pile later. Then another stick figure takes the lead, who came out of the snow beneath and runs, and soon rolls his way down the mountain. Tocksique then comes and uses his ice powers to glide through the snow, gaining speed along the way, but, as he jumps off the ice slide, he trips, plops down and knocks himself out, then a guy named LM arrives and takes the second lead, he then yells "OH SHI-" and is then killed by some strangely (convenient and funny for the viewers) placed mines on the snow he was walking on. Graphite then arrives and takes the lead by sliding on the snow as a start and then stands up and runs, when a hostile snowboarder arrives, he takes a snowball, throws it at him and takes out his conveniently hidden sword out of the snow and kills him. He then begins to slaughter the rest of the other stickmen who were ahead of him, taking the lead, behind the first one to take the lead down the mountain. Another group of stickmen arrive and try to work together to get down the mountain, by acting as a sort of 'human pole', but this fails and all of them accidentally plop down, but the guy at the bottom manages to throw them all down the mountain to safety. Two friends, X-Treme and Guz, arrive and, while running down the mountain, they decide to have a snowball fight as well. When Guz easily outmatches X-Treme, X-Treme gets frustrated and decides to throw Guz down the mountain, but this fails and both of them begin to form a giant snowball and roll down the mountain. Janimates then takes the fourth lead with his snow mobile, but it crashes onto either a snow bank or a boulder hidden in the snow and explodes, leaving him with no choice but to run. As he runs, he loses his balance and begins to repeatedly fall down, Dolan arrives and helps him up, but then Pedobear arrives and rescues via snow fart. Another stick man named Kymjaga takes the fifth lead and says that he is ready, then a walrus somehow launches itself onto him and he begins to slow down, he then loses balance and takes the walrus down with him. A guy named Activeframe then takes his place, and tries to launch himself down the mountain by using the speed he had gained from running, and jumps, trying to do what seems to be like a Superman-esque ability, but this fails and he falls down, rolls onto the snow, forms a snowman, gets shot by someone and uses his conveniently hidden silver snowboard to slide down the mountain, but he loses balance as well and manages to ironically launch himself down the mountain. Rafah arrives and tries to outrun the avalanche, but he quickly notices someone trying to hit him with snowballs, he manages to dodge all of them, but not the last one, which hits him in the face, luckily saving him from an anvil which almost hit his head. As he keeps running, a few objects then begin to try and hit him, he dodges them but he is then killed by a fridge somehow as he runs. A guy nicknamed FABreak is 'gliding' on the snow as he tries to escape the avalanche. He then rolls himself down the snow and form a giant snowball and he quickly dives into the snow below for unknown reasons. Then a guy named Sweeto is using either a dead body of a former runner or snowboard which resembles a stickman to escape, he then dumps the body/snowboard and runs. As he runs, he gets out his 'ball powder', throws it to the ground, does a roll on the mountain and launches himself down to safety. A guy named Cobalt then arrives and is taking down a few stickmen that are presumably trying to take him down as well. He manages to fend them all off and continues his trek down the avalanche. A little kid named Ehl arrives and uses his ice powers to glide down the mountain, the same way Tocksique did before him, however, he lands down the snow again, face first and begins to roll down. Kursura rides the avalanche on his gold snowboard, he does a few tricks before speeding down. Cobalt returns and tries to slide down the avalanche using his sword, only to be killed by a giant rock ahead of him, losing his 'book' as well. A guy named E13 arrives and battles a magical snowman, as he fights him off, the snowman uses his cane to grab E13's foot, as he lures him in, accidentally launches E13 to himself and they both fall down. A young kid named Sethx is using the avalanche as a means of 'camouflage' to escape without any trouble, that until he hits something ahead of him, breaks his sleigh and rolls down. Geo then arrives after trying to unsuccessfully launching himself, he then decides to build a snowman for no reason, as he finishes, the snowman turns into a giant snowman monster and tries to kill him, Geo then escapes while the snowman is still chasing him. Another guy named Rafah as well arrives and tries to run down the avalanche too. He does a few 'flips' on the snow and lags behind. A guy named AC Beam is being attacked by a two stickmen while running down the snow, he manages to kill them both and slides down the mountain with ease. A Mario fan named Externus comes down and breaks a Mario brick with his head and then tries to fly, but the wind sends him back. A guy named Syrius then comes down from the avalanche and jumps and dives down the mountain into the snow and does a barrel roll, he seems to have managed to reach the bottom and the video ends. Trivia * This is the sequel to the first Avalanche collab. * About 22 different animators had participated in this collab. * The actual reason why the group tried to run down an active Avalanche is still unknown, the only plausible reason could be is that they wanted a daring challenge, try and see who could survive, try and race each other down the mountain, trying to escape either the avalanche or their respective assailants or simply just trying to escape being killed. * There are a lot of extra characters in this collab who are humorously killed by each character. * Sethx's text can barely be seen if one was to stop the video directly and they could see what the was saying. * If one was to stop and resume the video repeatedly, they could see what each character was saying before either being killed or escaping. * About 2 snowmen were harmed in the making of this collab ** No Pun intended. Gallery